


A sparkling idea

by BeaDragonia



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaDragonia/pseuds/BeaDragonia





	A sparkling idea

Raelyn was happy today, it was a rest day and she had decided to work on sewing some clothing and mending riding straps.

 

 _You know rider mine that the straps are fine, but if you want to make an extra pair, I won’t complain about the fittings. This time make them pretty with jewels if you please._

“You are a vain beast Tympth, and of course I will make you a new set to wear for special occasions _with_ jewels if you wish.” Raelyn laughed at her golden beauty.

 

 _Of course I’m vain; I am the best looking gold dragon on the sands in the weyr. Why shouldn’t I be vain?_

“Yes, yes you are the best looking healthiest dragon in the weyr. I take good care of you.”

 

 _And I you too, we are the best pair in the weyr too. I fly higher and longer than any of the other dragons._

“Yes, your flight was spectacular until you were caught because of your vanity.” Raelyn laughed at the dragons begrudging acquiescence to that statement.

 

 

 _I still flew well, and I have my bronze mate. The eggs will be many this time I am sure._

 

“I am sure they will be my love, just like they always are when you lay. What color jewels were you thinking of on your harness for show?”

 

 _Light blue ones on a black harness would show off my golden hide well. Don’t you think, I like the blue colors the best._

“Yes, light blue stones with a black harness would look striking on you my vain creature. I will order them from the smithies and see what kind we can get to match.” Raelyn smiled as she ran the last bit of the standard leather harnesses through her experienced hands, the leather was smooth and supple and not a bit of wear on it. So she hung it up again and then leaning against Tympth, she inhaled that spicy scent that seemed indicative of a healthy dragon.

 

*****

 

“What do you mean the smithy is not around?  Where has he gone to?” Raelyn questioned the headman of the caverns.

 

“Well, and I don’t be asking him questions like that… but rumor has it he has found a set of caves and a dig that look promising and he has gone there to look at the stones. I don’t expect him back for some time though. Is there anything I kin be getting you gold rider?” Curreld the headman answered her.

 

“Well I suppose there is nothing else, just that Tympth had wanted new riding harnesses for show, do you have any black weyrhide available?  I suppose I could start the harness for her and decorate it with the jewels when the smithy gets back from the excursion he has gone on.” Raelyn’s creased brow relaxed.

 

“Well, as maybe I do happen to be havin’ some black weyr hide and a large skin at that. They brought it in just the other day, let me go find it and I will be back in a few moments with it gold rider Raelyn.” Curreld turned and walked away from the rider with a sure practiced step, he knew exactly where to find the hide he had in mind. It had been an unusual color and he had set it aside, seeing as how there was not much call for such a color, he wasn’t sure it would ever be used at all. But it seemed that the gold rider and her dragon would look lovely in a new black set of leather harnesses. He wondered what type of rocks she had in mind for this set.

 

Raelyn grabbed a fresh roll while she waited for the black leather, she had slathered it with butter and was shoving the last piece in her mouth, Curreld found her licking her fingers off from the creamy butter she had so lavishly spread upon the roll.

 

Raelyn laughed lightly and wiped her hands off on a piece of cloth laying on the side of the table for just such a purpose. “Excuu eee” she said with a full mouth and then blushed, chewing quickly and swallowing, she repeated herself more clearly. “Excuse me. I didn’t mean to get caught with a full mouth,” the headman just nodded his head.

 

“Happens to everyone, no one can resist a fresh roll warm from the oven slathered up with lots of butter.” He smiled at her embarrassment. “Anyhow, here is that leather I was talkin’ about. Not exactly black as night, but seems close to me.”

 

Raelyn held her cleaned hands out and took the soft supple leather that was a dark grey, but would still look magnificent against Tympth’s golden hide. “Oh, thank you, it will be perfect this shade… Do I owe you anything in trade for the hide?”

 

“No’em not a thing. No one else would have ever found a use for something so dark, as most are into the reddish browns, and real klah colors of hide.” Curreld told her amiably.

 

“Well thank you Curreld, you are indeed quite generous with such a large hide. And someone took the care to make it soft and supple. I appreciate the gift.” Raelyn told him with a bright smile.

 

 _Will it look well on me, my rider?_  Queried the golden queen from the depth of her mind.

 

 _It will look spectacular on you my beloved._ Replied Raelyn in her mind. _You would think it had been born and raised with just you in mind my dear._

 

 _And the rocks? Did you gather them as well?_ Tympth asked with pleasure in her mind.

 

 _No, my vain golden queen, the smithy is not around, he has gone off in search of more ‘rocks’ that you might enjoy._ Raelyn replied smoothly. She was returning to her weyr which was just down the way from the stores room where she had gotten the hide from. As she entered into the weyr, Tympth turned a glowing eye onto the leather she held in her hands. Raelyn spread it out for the queen to survey and decide if it was worth her time. It had been a long time since she had seen a hide so well cured and supple. Not that most hides weren’t well cured, but this one was like the softest thing she had ever felt before.

 

 


End file.
